Mall Mishaps
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Stiles and Lydia are stuck in a department store after hours. Fluff ensues.
1. Chapter 1

p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"Lydia gave Stiles yet another dress to hold, despite the fact that his arms were already outstretched with six different dresses, as she led him to the dressing rooms. "I won't take long, I promise." She smiled as there was an announcement that store closes in ten minutes. She tried on the first dress but disliked the way her shoulders looked in it. She swiped the curtain open in one swift motion. "What do you think?"/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"Stiles took the seventh dress and found himself having to rearrange everything in his arms so he could actually hold it. "You said that a few hours ago," he reminded her with a sigh but followed her to the dressing rooms. He set the dresses down and sat along with them, humming to himself as she changed behind the curtain. She came back out a minute later and he looked it over thoughtfully, considering it, "It's nice, but like, not /that/ nice," he offered. span class="s1""besides the shoulders it looks good. the right color, a good length." he said slowly/span/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""I agree. Hand me the powder blue one," she pointed it out as she drew the curtain shut, stripping off the original dress and throwing it over the rod./p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"Stiles barely caught the first dress, but passed her the dress before settling back down, checking his watch and sighing as they made another announcement about the store closing./p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"She swung the curtain open again. "Thoughts?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"span class="s2"Stiles looked it over and gave a thumbs up, "I like that one better. /spanThe cut and everything is better on that one but i'm not sure about the color. Perhaps a black or red one would suit you better."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"She smiled. "Me too. Hand me the halter one?" She closed the curtain again. "That means backless, Stiles."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"Stiles looked over the dresses, confused by what she meant and then nodded, "Ah," he agreed, taking that one and passing it to her over the top of the curtain. "span class="s1"Thanks for clarifying that." He grumbled, but did as asked. "/spanY'know, they're closing the store soon, we should really hurry."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""I am!" She groaned. She did a little twirl, demonstrating how the backless dress looked on her when she opened the curtain again. "What do you think?"/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"Stiles looked at it, "Yeah, it's very nice, can we get this wrapped up soon?"/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Stiles! You have to give me an honest opinion!" She was mildly offended/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"He paused a moment. "I think that one is my favorite so far."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Okay," she let it slide "pass me the salmon one."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;" "Lydia, can't we come back to try these on tomorrow?"/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""I'm almost done!" She whined/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"He wrinkled his nose at the salmon colored dress but passed it over anyway. "Why is it called salmon anyway? I mean, there has to be other things that are the same color. Why couldn't it just be called coral or something like that? What is it with people and naming colors after foods? span class="s2" There aren't really that many colors named after foods. I mean there is orange,salmon, grape and lime green. Does lime green count?" He continued. And as he continued his monologue the lights shut off. Stiles frowned, "Aaaand that can't be a good sign."/span/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"She changed back to her regular clothes. "I'm sure we'll be fine" she frowned. "We have to just go and find the security guard on night shift, right?"/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Right, sure, sounds like a great idea. If there even is a security guard on night shift."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Stiles, this is an expensive department store, of course there is."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Alright, fine, lead the way!" He said, gesturing for her to lead./p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;" "Don't get sassy with me." She snubbed him, but flaunted forward, pretending like she knew what she was doing/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Uhuh, right, that's like saying 'Don't breathe!'" he exclaimed as he followed her./p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"She rolled her eyes and lead him all around the clothes floor hoping to find a security guard./p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""So, Lydia," he said after they had scoured pretty much the entire floor, "Where's your security guard?"/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""We can try upstairs..." she bit her lip/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Sure, let's try upstairs," he said, clearly humouring her./p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Plus," she looked at him as if to say 'you'll like this', "There's food upstairs."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"span class="s2""Oh thank god," /spanHis face seemed to brighten. "Foooood." he groaned. " I feel like I haven't eaten in years. span class="s2"I'm starving."/span/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"She grinned. "I had a feeling you would be." She walked him to the stagnant escalator. "Ready?"/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Ready," he agreed./p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"She led him to the cafe, hopping over the counter to open the refrigerator. "What do you feel like eating?"/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Uh.. what do they have back there?" He wondered./p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Sandwitches, salads, cake..."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""I'll go for a sandwich."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"She got one for him and herself. She climbed back on the counter and sat crosslegged, patting the place next to her since all the tables had their chairs folded over/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"Stiles moved to sit next to her and started eating. "So, does your phone at least have signal? We can try to call someone."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"She checked. "Dead. How about you?"/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Since when does Lydia Martin forget to charge her phone?" he asked as he pulled out his own phone, checking to see how much battery he had left. /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;" "It's more like... it just died. After a day of shopping."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"span class="s1""/spanYou're telling me, I'm the one who was actually on my phone all day while you were shopping…" he said after checking his own phone. "And now it's dead. Great."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""There's furniture on the top floor..."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""So I guess we're sleeping here then, huh?"/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""I mean...I can't think of another solution..."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"He sighed, "Neither can I."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"She chewed her sandwich, trying to think of an alternative/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""We'll just have to wait it out."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Yeah, I guess so... At least this has everything we could possibly want."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Yeah, thank god we didn't get trapped in a bookstore or something."/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Hey." She frowned. "I like books."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"span class="s2" "I never said books were bad, I'm just saying it would be a lot rougher night without food or furniture." /spanhe shrugged. "At least we'll have a story later. I can complain for hours about how your shopping led to me getting stuck in the mall."/p  
p class="p2" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"She frowned again. "You said you were having fun."/p  
p class="p3" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"He grinned. "Doesn't mean I can't complain about it later."/p  
p class="p4" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"She rolled her eyes again, but he was right. This was mostly her fault - or, completely her fault. "I have something that can spark your interest." She grinned and hopped down, offering her hand for him./p  
p class="p4" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"Stiles raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously, but took her hand, "Alright, I'll bite, what are you thinking?" He asked as he hopped down./p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"She took his hand and ran up a flight of stairs and turned left. She let go of his hand and ran behind a shelf/p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"Stiles followed her up the stairs, "Oh c'mon, do we really have to run?" He whined./p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"She came out from behind the shelf and shot him with a nerf gun. "Tag!" She yelled, running away again. /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"His eyes widened and he let out a noise that, he would describe later as definitely emnot/em a squeal, but then grabbed a nerf gun for himself, chasing after her. She grabbed a lightsaber, still running away from him "Try and catch me!" She taunted /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"He laughed, sprinting after her as his feet slid slightly along the smooth floor She ended up running herself into a dead-end and turned to face him, her lightsaber outstretched for defense. He aimed the nerf gun at her with a grin. She cowered slightly but prodded him with the lightsaber, before attempting to escape by his right side./p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Uh-uh. not so fast." Stiles said, blocking her exit /p  
p class="p1" style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"She pouted, but stretched her arms wide. "Get it over with..." He grinned and stepped closer to her, shooting her once in the chest. She hit him gently in the arm with the lightsaber, in response. He laughed and pulled it away from her. She pouted again, but let him have it. "I have another idea," she told him./p 


	2. Chapter 2

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that?" He asked.

"Movie night?"

"A movie night sounds good to me."

They walked over to the movie section. "If I pick the movie will you do the snacks?"

"Oh, I can do snacks." He said with a grin, scurrying off to go find snacks.

She strolled through the dvd section, picking out some of her favorite movies. She waited for him to return before going to the electronic section. He returned to her with arms full of snacks. A few of them were very obviously chosen for Lydia... Things Stiles didn't like but knew she liked.

"Thanks!" she grinned "I didn't pick /all/ romantic comedies." She blushed "I threw in some regular comedies and action for you..."

Stiles laughed. "Thanks." He said. "What are we going to get to play them on?"

"Electronics section." she smiled, pointing around her.

He laughed again. "We are basically stealing aren't we?"

"I don't see how, we're not intendeding to keep any of this stuff..."

Stiles nodded. "I guess that's true."

"I have a suggestion first, before the movie."

"And what would that be?"

She pointed "Jammies."

"Oh. Yeah I guess that's probably a good idea."

She walked over with him. "And we should probably just get a portable dvd player, and move upstairs..if you pick one of these action movies I'll fall asleep." she admitted.

"Then we won't pick an action movie. At least not for the first one." He told her, moving to the electronics section to grab one before grabbing a pair of pajamas.

She went to the Isle behind him and picked out a baby pink button down pair. "Don't come back here, I'm changing." she alerted him.

"Well as long as you don't sneak up on me when I'm changing." He said from where he was. She scoffed in response. "Oh thanks Lyds. Just confirming how unattractive I am." He said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Oh stop," she was obviously smiling. "Fine, I find you veeery attractive."

Stiles shot her a grin over the shelves. "I knew it!" She made sure that he could see her roll her eyes. He laughed, and finished changing before stepping out. She was buttoning the last button as she joined him. Stiles held up the portable DVD player.

"thanks!" she started to walk upstairs, still holding the dvds "don't forget the snacks!"

"I won't! You can never forget snacks." He said as he followed.

She got to the top floor. "Pick a bed." Stiles looked around before leading them to a fluffy king sized bed. She smiled and climbed on. He climbed on next to her, sitting close enough that when the DVD player was on his lap she could see it.

"So, what movie?" she asked, helping herself to an oreo.

He frowned slightly and looked at the stack of movies. "Uh. How about this romantic comedy?" He said hesitantly, picking one out. "Unless you don't want to watch that."

She shrugged "We can." Stiles gave her a smile as it started. She watched intently, and could hear Stiles eating his chips slowly. Halfway through the movie, she noticed that Stiles actually smells really good.

As the movie continued Stiles found himself slowly moving closer to Lydia, until she eventually lay her head on his shoulder. Stiles tensed in surprise but quickly relaxed.

She smiled as the movie ended. "That was good."

Stiles nodded. "You pick the next one."

He had picked a romantic comedy, so she picked an action-comedy. "don't be too upset if I fall asleep..." She warned him.

He shrugged. "That's fine. It's getting a little late anyway." Stiles said, popping the disc in and then casually draping his arm over her shoulders. At least he tried to be super casual about it. It was probably awkward and he waited for Lydia to shrug him off. She didn't shake it off. If anything, she moved her head lower, down to his chest. Stiles could feel the goofy smile tugging at his lips as he watched the movie. Or at least tried to. She ended up wrapping an arm around his stomach. Stiles held her close, his skin buzzing slightly from where she was touching him and she surprised herself by staying awake the whole time.

Once the movie was over he glanced down at her. "Another one or should we get some sleep?"

She looked up at his face and her arm pressed against his stomach tight enough that she could feel his skin through his shirt. "Another," she smiled. He nodded, grabbing another movie and random and putting it in without taking his arm off her shoulders. She trusted his judgement and gasped when The Notebook came on. "How did you know?!"

He shrugged. "It's a classic. Everyone likes the notebook." He said. She grinned and hugged him tighter. Stiles smiled, the arm around her shoulder absently playing with her hair. She couldn't help but nuzzle into him during a cute part of the movie. Stiles chuckled softly, turning his head and kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back down at her, in response.

She stretched out against him, accidently knocking the dvd player off the bed. "...Oh shit."

He laughed, reaching over to grab it. "And for once I'm not the clumsy one."

"Shut up, Stiles!" she playfully hit him. Stiles grinned, putting the DVD player back on his lap. "I didn't break it, right?"

"No it's fine. I know from experience that these things are much sturdier than they seem." She let out a sigh of relief as Stiles got it set up again and they say back to finish it.

"I love this part!" she squealed. Stiles smiled slightly, watching the movie. Truth be told her liked the movie as well, but he was reluctant to admit how many times he had actually seen it. She hugged his arm tightly. He smiled, his fingers intertwining with hers as she lay her head back down on him. "This is like the saddest part." He complained.

"I know," She hid her face in his chest even though she knew perfectly well what happens.

"I cried like a baby the first time I saw this." He told her. She stayed quiet because she was tearing up as he spoke. He slowly grew quiet, his chest shaking faintly as he started crying.

"Oh no, shh...its okay..."

"Don't even start that." He said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I just know you'd be crying if you were watching instead of burying your face in my chest." He told her. She blushed and grinned guiltily. "See? Got you." He said, wiping the tears off his face with a grin.

"You were fake crying?!"

He gasped. "I would never!"

She grinned "Relax..."

Once it was over, he shut the DVD player. She curled up on her side. He set it on the ground and lay back on the bed, facing her. "I'm sorry about tonight."

He shrugged. "It's okay. In the end it wasn't all that bad. I got to spend all day with you."

"That's true." she smiled. She actually had fun with him.

"I don't get to hang out with you as much as I'd like. It seems like one or both of us is always busy."

She nodded. "I'm glad we got to do this."

"Me too. Maybe we should get locked in the mall overnight more often...Now I think it's time for bed." He told her. She looked at him, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just tired." She made an excuse.

He nodded slowly, his eyes already closing. "Then sleep."

"But..." She couldn't help but pout.

"No buts." He said subtlety. Her pout became more pronounced. He opened an eye and raises an eyebrow at her, when she didn't respond. She grinned, having had caught his attention. He watched her with a small frown. She poked his nose playfully. He wrinkled his nose up and blinked at her. "What was that for?"

"I'm not sleepy," she yawned.

"That yawn says otherwise." She frowned.

"You should get some sleep. Don't want to end up with dark circles under your eyes." He teased.

"Theres like... An endless amount of make up for that in this store alone."

He sighed. "Fine. If you don't want to sleep what do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "Truth or dare?"

"Sure."

"Truth."

He frowned for a moment. "Do you really worry about having dark circles and bags?" He asked her.

"I mean, I'm young, so no. But my appearance in general? Yes."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll choose truth."

"what do you really want to do right now?"

He paused a moment before answering. "I'd really like to kiss you."

"Really?" He blushed slightly but nodded.

"Truth."

"When you said I was attractive earlier were you being serious?"

"I was joking, but you are, in your own way."

He made a face but nodded. "Okay. Truth."

"no, pick dare."

"Fine, dare."

"Kiss me..." 


End file.
